creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/29 September 2015
03:32 wat 03:32 ejj w a t 03:32 to jest to 03:32 (mean) zmien na tamto 03:32 ? 03:33 uhh 03:33 BRM grasz? 03:33 nieważne 03:33 myszka mi się ************ 03:33 w piatek ojciec wróci ;-; 03:34 bo mama nie chce dać hajsu, bo twierdzi, że bede grał i grał.... 03:34 a oszczednosci przewaliłem 03:34 jeju jeju 03:34 Kuro właśnie 03:34 ? 03:34 bo ja mam od wakacji nowy lepszy internet 03:34 wow! 03:35 i nie wywala mnie już na pół mapy 03:35 ale lola ty nie tykaj dziecinko.... 03:35 To chodź grać 03:35 mogę być więc lepsza niż kaszub! 03:35 k <3 03:35 najpierw załóż bluzę z patrjotika 03:35 zostaniesz oczyszczona z grzechów 03:35 x'DDD 03:35 nie wiem, co wy w LoL'u widzicie 03:35 albo w patrjotiku 03:35 MOBA mnie nigdy nie jarały 03:36 :c 03:36 taka gra 2/10 03:36 Ale ja mogę grać z Kuro 03:36 Nowi 03:36 to wystarczający powód 03:36 będziesz 03:36 po godzinie 03:36 lepsza niż kaszub 03:36 lepszy saper gold hungary edition 03:36 err 03:36 bo nie można grać gorzej niż kaszub ;- 03:36 przekaże ktoś Bloodowi, że go nie lubię i się do niego nie odzywam? 03:36 oo 03:36 ostro 03:36 xD DDD 03:36 Ped 03:36 Nowa jak coś to jestem na koncie Ozza. 03:36 ide sie zabić ;ccc 03:36 no ok 03:36 no idź 03:36 kurde 03:36 tylko musi mi się włączyć 03:37 odciągaj mnie pało 03:37 a nie 03:37 popychasz 03:37 magika też popychałem 03:37 aż nie wypadł 03:37 jeju 03:37 "odciągaj" przeczytane inaczej naprawdę źle brzmi 03:37 przeczytałem tak samo 03:37 xD 03:37 hihi 03:37 Ped 03:37 Kuro 03:37 masz coś wspólnego z nową :) 03:37 ? 03:37 mam 1% aktualizacji 03:38 xD 03:38 o 03:38 nie lubię patrjotika 03:38 jednak 30% 03:38 emm? 03:38 mam czasem podobnie przy DC Multiverse 03:38 no ja tesh 03:38 ee 03:38 yyyy 03:38 ale o co chodzi wam z patrioticiem? ;-; 03:38 dźwig 03:38 odzież jak odzieć 03:38 Nowa, grasz w DC? 03:38 każdy nosi co lubi :_) 03:38 no nie 03:38 i na co go stać 03:38 odzież* 03:38 co to DC 03:38 czyli sugerujesz że pedał może chodzić w damskich ciuchach? 03:38 Hej 03:38 i nic ci do tego? 03:38 taka gra inspirowana uniwersum komiksowym 03:39 Dzień Dobry Wieczór 03:39 ale w sumie go stać 03:39 Ped 03:39 wtedy sie takiego zabija 03:39 :) 03:39 no kurwa 03:39 ja bym bił takich polaków 03:39 motzno 03:39 dibry 03:39 dobry * 03:39 gdybyś Kyu była wcześniej...takich tekstów było więcej 03:40 Ped, nie jesteś zbyt słaby żeby bić polaków? ;-; 03:40 Niestety, też mam życie prywatne o dziwo :> 03:40 albo kogokolwiek? 03:40 nie 03:40 oki oki 03:40 to byś bił 03:40 a dzemu byś bił? 03:40 Ped 03:40 ty jesteś zbyt słaby 03:40 mówię ogółem o deficycie modów 03:40 aby polskiemu pedało nawalić 03:40 bo noszą bluzy z patrjotika 03:40 nic więcej 03:40 pedałowi 03:40 naucz się pisać po polsku chociaźż 03:40 co dopiero dresa tknąć 03:40 chociaż* 03:40 z resztą, to częsty problem tutaj 03:40 no widze że znasz cały mój życiorys 03:41 onz duz trez, nie mam pojęcia jak to się pisze i wymawia, ale nieważne 03:41 Aracz twierdzi, że mamy wystarczającą ilość modów :> 03:41 Robię swoją Wikię ^^ 03:41 gratuluje 03:41 XatrasTV gratuluję. 03:41 Chyba. 03:41 ale tak jakby co :) 03:41 mhm 03:41 Ped to teki przykład.... 03:41 hmm 03:41 ej 03:41 wiem 03:41 Lobo też uważam, że mamy za mało modów 03:41 a wgl jak się sprawuje Garden, Kyu? 03:41 Cie nie stać 03:41 hejterze 03:41 i hejtujesz 03:41 Słowo "chyba" jest jak najbardziej na miejscu! :) 03:41 xD DD 03:41 bo Cie nie stać 03:42 na odzież z partjotika 03:42 ^^ 03:42 Lobo nie wiem, bo nie widzę, by coś robił c: 03:42 get r3kt 03:42 biednego smutnego chłopczyka, który umie straszyć tylko na czacie? 03:42 nawet bym nie chciał 03:42 aha 03:42 czyli że oddałam stołek duchowi? (fp) 03:42 jasne :) 03:42 tak se wmawiaj 03:42 nie wmawiam 03:42 jasne 03:42 biedaku 03:42 cebulaku 03:42 uuuuu 03:42 nie każdy jest fanatykiem komunisty 03:42 uuu 03:42 BRM Ped, ogar. 03:42 biedaku cebulaku 03:42 uuuu\ 03:42 Ogar. 03:42 ja jestem fanatykiem polskim :) 03:42 zmień płytę 03:42 patriotą etc. 03:43 bo ci system wywalił 03:43 buraczek cebulaczek 03:43 no, r3kta dostałeś i sie nie możesz pozbierać 03:43 to teraz sie o to czepiasz 03:43 ;cccc 03:43 biedny ped 03:43 no 03:43 No co za cebulak x'DDD 03:43 ja nie omgę 03:43 xD DDDD 03:43 mogę* 03:43 kurde no 03:43 ale r3kt :) 03:43 idź do ryca i rzymka 03:43 BRM do jasnej cholery ogarnij się. 03:43 bo to twoi ziomkowie xD DD 03:43 wszystkie dresy chodzą w szmatach z patriotica bo to jedyne na co ich stać i koniec tematu 03:43 xD DDD 03:43 od kiedy? 03:43 Ped, Ty też. 03:43 Rycu, ty biedaku ;ccc 03:43 Kuro moment 03:43 może się wyprzesz? 03:43 hajsu nie ma 03:43 taki z ciebie polak 03:43 ale czego sie wypre? 03:44 że to mówiłeś 03:44 to są antypatki ;-; 03:44 pisałeś 03:44 obydwoje 03:44 mnie stać na złote blezery kaszmirowe od mafii sycylijskiej i morda bo na mój znak cię snajperzy tajwańscy zmiotą z powierzchni ziemi 03:44 xD DDDDDD 03:44 xd ' 03:44 x'DDD 03:44 o kurde 03:44 ale to dobre 03:44 niech tylko siądzie na huśtawce 03:44 xD 03:44 jezu, groźby jak od Karu xd 03:44 BRM flood 03:44 przepraszam 03:44 Karu to szuja z afganistanu jego w to nie mieszaj x'DDD 03:44 xD 03:44 ale kurde rycu no.... wyzywasz, bo hajsu nie masz D 03:44 taki hejt 03:44 na rage'a 03:44 Nowa - uu, ach ten drift xD 03:45 co ty masz z tym hajsem? 03:45 hajs to hajs :) 03:45 jak polka za granicą 03:45 hejtery jedne! 03:45 pewnie sam nie ma że tak o tym gada x'DDD 03:45 xD DD 03:45 no 03:45 nie no 03:45 nie bede Ci udowadniałcebulaku ;-; 03:45 Dobra, dzieciaczki 03:45 zakosili mu upaińcy x;DDD 03:45 Ostatni raz upominam 03:45 bo nie masz czego 03:45 bo nie chce, abyś wiedział jak wygladam 03:45 xD 03:45 Potem będzie zabawniej. 03:45 ja nie wiem jak ty 03:45 ty nie wiesz jak ja :_) 03:45 dobra zw bo muszę wynieść krzesło do piwnicy 03:45 ehh 03:45 Ped, ale taka prawda :) 03:46 teraz próbujecie znalexc inny motyw 03:46 no to wmawiaj sobie 03:46 i wypominacie :) 03:46 ty powtarzasz to samo w koło 03:46 ty teraz probujesz mi wmówić, że sobie wmawiam 03:46 ;-; 03:46 bo to działa :) 03:46 ale moja teza sie sprawdza 03:46 jakoś nie za bardzo 03:46 (kuro przygotuj sie na kicka) 03:46 ja mam hajs 03:46 srogo 03:46 aż 2.87 zł 03:47 kto jest chujowy w lolu, nie mysli w takich grach, kto nie ma refleksu w ce esie... lub innych grach FPS ma również takie zjebane życie 03:47 popatrzcie np na kaszuba 03:47 co 03:47 IDEALNY przykład 03:47 Blood 03:47 dziękuję 03:47 ale zmienił temat 03:47 ale teraz będzie banan? c: 03:48 i ja napisałem co miałem :) 03:48 więc możesz wyjść? 03:48 no to nie wiem do czego pijesz teraz 03:48 a ty nie możesz? 03:48 ;/ 03:48 Pedu 03:48 do niczego ziomeczku xD 03:48 gadamy o czymś a ty nagle zmieniasz temat 03:48 weźmy przestańmy o tym drążyć 03:48 bo wy to hejtujecie 03:48 ja to lubie 03:48 i możemy tak w kółko 03:48 xD 03:48 wiec.. 03:48 pogadajmy ooo 03:48 pw 03:49 ojejejej 03:49 dzieci interenty d1 03:49 ktoś mnie nagrodził punktem przyjacielskości! 03:49 wow! 03:49 o kurde 03:49 orgazm 03:49 BRM hamuj 03:49 .-. 03:49 pseplasam 03:49 Kuro, Kuro, uderz go młotkiem, proszę! 03:50 Kuro to nie sadystka ^^ 03:50 nie? 03:50 Czyżby? :> 03:50 Kuro.. 03:50 pls ;ccc 03:50 bo bede puakał 03:50 ;cccc 03:50 xD 03:50 um 03:50 może coś cięższego niż młotek? 03:51 Sprowadzi mi ktoś Adama teraz? 03:51 Kto to Adam? 03:51 No Adamałkę 03:51 nie znam 03:52 ten z GermanyBallem w avku 03:53 n i e z n a m 03:53 matko boska w którymś bądź kościele 03:53 nowa przyznaj si.ę 03:53 znowu częstowałaś BRMa moim szuwaksem 2015 09 29